1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a turbine engine system and, more particularly, to an assembly for mounting a turbine engine to a pylon.
2. Background Information
A turbofan engine includes a fan section and an engine core. The fan section is housed within a fan case. The engine core is housed within a core case. The core case is typically connected to the fan case through a plurality of support struts and outlet guide vanes.
The turbofan engine may be mounted to an aircraft pylon through a forward mount and an aft mount. The terms “forward” and “aft” as used herein describe relative position within the engine; e.g., an first element described as being “forward” of a second element means that the first element is closer along an axial centerline to the air inlet of the engine; the fan section is located forward of the engine's turbine section. The forward mount may be axially aligned with the outlet guide vanes, and connects an aft portion of the fan case to the pylon. The aft mount connects an aft portion of the core case to the pylon. With such an arrangement, a forward portion of the fan case and an attached inlet cowl is cantilevered relative to the forward mount and the outlet guide vanes. The fan case therefore will pitch upwards, relative to the core case, about the outlet guide vanes during turbofan engine operation, especially where the fan case has a relatively large diameter as compared to that of the core case. The outlet guide vanes therefore may be subject to a pitch moment that increases internal stresses within the vanes. To compensate for the increased internal stresses, the outlet guide vanes are typically oversized. Oversizing the outlet guide vanes, however, may increase the overall weight and cost of the turbofan engine. In addition, increasing radially heights of the outlet guide vanes may increase vane flexibility and enable rotational deflection between the fan case and the core case. Such rotational deflection may cause tips of fan blades within the fan section to rub against the fan case and reduce engine performance.
There is a need in the art for an improved assembly for mounting a turbine engine to a pylon.